MCSM: Of Madness and Misadventures
by SilverSilence14
Summary: Petra thought everything was alright, till she looked a little closer. "Jesse...what is up with your outfit?" the more she looked however, the more she realized it wasn't just the outfit. Everything about this was all very very wrong. MCSM Short Story 2nd in the OA series - takes place between Episode 6 and Episode 7
1. Petticoats

_Chapter 1_

 _Petticoats_

* * *

Petra stared at the glowing mushroom opposite of her head. It was almost teal, florescent, and beautiful. She took in the flora around it, ferns, flower, and bushes of bright pink purple and blue hues.

 _Pretty,_ she mused.

Sitting up Petra stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Hey guys check out this-"

Petra paused, and took a little more time to look at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a worn down trail, in the heart of the strangest forest she had ever seen. Everything was so oddly colored. There were more blue and teal mushrooms, some the size of her entire body. Purple bark trees with bright yellow leaves. Flowers of all shape and manner, one was even shaped like a triangle. It was like looking at a surreal dream.

 _I don't remember how I got here._ It suddenly struck her. Then much to her dismay, she realized the boys, were nowhere to be seen.

"Jesse? Lukas? Ivor!" she got up off the ground, brushing gray dirt off her armor, "Guys where are you? This isn't funny."

The forest only answered with a strange thumping sound. Bump, bump, bump, bump. It was growing louder...It was coming up the path-

Towards Petra.

"Guys?!" she drew her sword, tense and ready to attack

Jesse leapt over the crest of the hill, literally leapt. Petra yelped and ducked down; it was either that or stab her good friend. No point in having Jesse skewered.

Jesse himself yelped in surprise, crashing to the ground after he sailed over Petra.

Petra got up, "What the hell Jesse?! I could have killed you."

"Pardon me!" Jesse sputtered, "What awful language! Put that thing away!"

"Pardon me?" Petra mimicked, she scoffed, "Come on man, what's with the formalities?"

Jesse stood and faced her, cheeks puffed in anger. "Excuse me Miss; I don't even know who you are? How do you know my name?!"

Petra stared, she almost answered with 'we're friends' duh.' but then she looked closer. "Dude, what is with the outfit?"

Jesse was in a dark velvet green petticoat. It was adorned with large silver buttons, and he was carrying the largest gold pocket watch she had ever seen. "This is my father's coat thank you very much!"

Petra stared a little longer, looking 'Jesse' up and down. It was then she noticed to large perky ears shot out of the dark tresses of Jesse's brown hair. Two...very large...rabbit ears...

"If you excuse me, I 'm late for a very important date," the not Jesse huffed.

"Wait!" Petra grabbed what should have been her best friends arm, "Jesse! What the heck is going on?! Where are we?!"

He stared at her like it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard.

"We're in Wonderland of course."

* * *

 _ **Author's Section:**_

You seriously have no idea how much laughter I'm gonna get myself into with this one...

I hope you all enjoy it! Here we go!


	2. Jesse Brown Rabbit

_Chapter 2_

 _Jesse Brown Rabbit_

* * *

Petra started laughing.

Wonderland?

She laughed harder, Jesse staring at her with growing confusion,

"Hahaha, okay, I get it," Petra wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm dreaming."

The male's eyebrow shot up, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm dreaming. That's all this is, I mean come on." Petra gestured around, "This can't be real. All of this is my mind making things up. I'll admit you had me freaking out there for a second but, you said Wonderland and now I'm good."

Jesse crossed his arms, one long brown ear twitching a little, "So you've heard of Wonderland then?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I've read the book."

Again, "Pardon?"

"Alice and Wonderland," Petra giggled, "You know, little girl falls down the rabbit hole. She follows a white rabbit, why someone would chase a rabbit I don't know, anyway, she goes on these crazy adventures in this really weird world. She meets talking flowers, eats funny food, meets a disappearing cat, takes on the Queen of Hearts -"

"You have the wrong Wonderland," he cut in bluntly.

Now it was her turn to be confused, "Pardon?"

Jesse said, "I have no idea which 'Wonderland' you speak of. But that 'book' clearly isn't _my_ Wonderland. As you can clearly see, I am a brown rabbit."

"Jesse-"

"It's Jesse Brown Rabbit thank you very much!" He cut off, "Secondly, our food it just fine thank you. It's highly rude to insult people's traditional foods mind you. And finally, we have no Queen of Hearts!"

Petra sighed, "Well that's a relief, because I didn't need to deal with a middle age woman screaming 'Off with her head!' at me-"

"We have the White Pumpkin Queen."

Petra froze, "W-white pumpkin?" she sputtered out.

"Yes," Jesse said tensely, "Cassie Rose. Queen of the White Pumpkin Realm, leader of the White army soldiers, rightful heir to the Wonderland throne."

The last bit sounded suspiciously automatic. Like the brown rabbit had gotten used to repeating the statement over and over and over.

"Well um...is Cassie, um...agreeable?"

Jesse frowned.

Petra sighed, "Apparently not." she looked at the other, "Look, I don't care if I'm dreaming or not. I'd just like to find my actual friends and find a way home."

"Well I suggest you take it up with the Queen," Jesse explained, "Her way is the only way, and if you want- r-red!"

Petra had taken her helmet off, the forest her was particulary hot and she was in no mood to sweat her face off while the rabbit chatted her ear off, "What?"

"Red!" he squeaked out.

Confused Petra looked around but she couldn't see anything red nearby, "What is?"

"Y-y-your hair!"

She ran a hand through the thick tresses, "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's -r-r-red!"

"Yes, we've established this."

Jesse was suddenly very stressed and borderline panicking, "Oh no, oh no, oh dear!"

"What's wrong- woah!"

The male shoved her into the bushes and well of the trail, "I can't explain right now," he squeaked out, "But you need to stay here! I'll be back as soon as I can! Do. Not. Move!"

"Hey wait a sec!"

But Jesse was already back on the path, looking nervously around as if he had committed a crime. "Oh dear!" he mumbled to himself, "Must hurry! Very late now! Need to find the Duchess. Oh dear! Oh dear!" then with a bounding leap, Jesse was gone down the road, quick as a rabbit.

Petra scrambled out of the forest growth, "Hey wait a second!"

But Jesse Brown Rabbit was gone...

Curiouser and curiouser.

Wait...did she just-

"What the hell? What is going on? Where am I really?" Petra muttered, "Plus, what's wrong with my _hair_?" Still, Jesse's sudden change of attitude set her into an unease, she slipped her helmet back on, carefully tucking the loose bits of hair underneath the metal helm. She looked down the road, where Jesse had gone...

 _Stay here._

 _It's just a dream,_ Petra mused, _nothing is wrong...I'll be fine._

Then taking a deep breath, Petra started down the road and after the rabbit.


	3. Cabbages and Kings

_Chapter 3_

 _Cabbages and Kings_

* * *

Petra had only wandered a little while and concluded very quickly that she was lost. The trail had split into dozens of littler trails, and from the newly split ones came more crossroads. There wasn't even a sign to be found, no mark, no 'you are here' board. Nothing. Just endless options and endless paths.

"It's like being in the Hallway," Petra muttered.

There was no sign of Jesse either, truly he was a rabbit and by now was far ahead of Petra. She wasn't even sure she was on the same path he was anymore. She hadn't spotted footprints for a long time.

The woods did little to ease her stress; everything was such an odd sight. Not too long ago she had seen a rocking horse fly go fluttering by. It neighed and rocked along as its little wings flicked and buzzed. Later she saw a large toad eat a snake, which creeped her out just a teeny bit.

Then there was the whole deal with Cassie. Petra wondered if it was the same one she had known. But it couldn't be could it? Because the Cassie Rose she knew was stuck in a trap filled with ender mites worlds away. But she _was_ an Old Builder...maybe she got out somehow and- The titles were uncannily similar. Cassie Rose had been the White Pumpkin Murderer, and this Cassie was the White Pumpkin Queen...

Petra concluded it was just her brain working together to make a story from things she already knew. The case of the White Pumpkin was still fresh in her memory-

And what was the thing with her hair?! She thought suddenly. What was wrong with having red hair? Petra took a small bit of pride in her hair. She had never been one for flashy looks or trying to doll herself up, that had never been her style. But, she was very proud of her hair, inherited from her mother. But here, it seemed to a slight problem.

"...And then the walrus said..."

Petra froze, looking around, had she just heard voices?

"...We're cabbages and Kings!..."

Cabbages and kings?

What the hell.

Petra rounded the bend and paused at the curious sight of two very familiar individuals ahead of her. Clothed in colorful petticoats of greens and gold's and decorated in charms, they were almost like a pair straight out of the circus. It hurt Petra to look at them...

"Olivia? Axel?"

Said pair turned at the sound of her voice, and the 'Olivia' jumped slightly at the sight of her, "Oh dear," she leaned close to the 'Axel', "Did she just speak?"

"I think she did," he answered.

Notch, they even sounded so close to them, Petra thought. "I did," she said.

Axel jumped, "She did!"

"She did!" Olivia echoed, "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on something like that?!"

"I-I'm sorry," Petra stammered,"You both look like people I know, and I thought-"

"You can't even use our proper names!" Axel shook his head disapprovingly, "If you are going to address someone, do it right."

Petra froze, "Kay?"

"I'll start," the other female said, "Hello, I'm Olivia Dee, how do you do?"

"And I'm Axel Dum," the male said, "How do you do?"

Wait, Dee and Dum? Like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?

"Uh," Petra paused, staring at the pair waiting expectantly, "I'm Petra, how do you do?"

"Quite well thank you," Olivia smiled, "Because as you know Twins are always well, because we are always in good company."

"Twins?" Petra said slowly, "You two are-"

Axel busted up laughing, "She must be mad Dee! She fell for it! Honestly the only people who would believe us twins would be stark raving mad."

Olivia also fell into a fit of giggles, "You are quite right Dum!" they both continued laughing.

Petra frowned, okay she had enough of this dream. "Well, goodbye." she said flatly. And continued down the trail, "Have a nice day."

They were ahead of her in an instant, "Wait, where are you going?"

"It's rude to ask people about personal things," Petra countered, two erm, three could play this game.

"It's rude to leave people abruptly," Olivia countered back.

Petra huffed, "I'm going to find the White Pumpkin Queen."

She saw them hesitate, "Now why would you do that?" Axel asked.

"To find my way home."

"Which is where?"

"I don't know. But I've already been told that her way is the only way, and that's the way I am unfortunately going." she shoved her way past.

There was a soft gasp.

"Axel...red!" Olivia whispered.

Petra walked a little faster, "Now if you excuse me-"

"Wait!" Axel grabbed her arm, "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"In Wonderland it is custom to share food with a traveler you meet," Olivia said, "Axel and I were just out for a picnic, and look! We met you!" her expression seemed forced.

Petra paused, eyeing the situation ,"Look um-"

"You wouldn't want to ruin our customs?" Axel insisted.

"Kay-" Petra began.

"Wonderful!" Olivia beamed. "Axel get the blanket!"

Axel removed his bowler hat and with a fancy flourish and a flick of the wrist. A full picnic blanket appeared on the ground, complete with a full spread of cheese and crackers.

Petra stared at the display. _What in the world did I eat to cause this dream?_

The trio sat down, Olivia and Axel clearly attempted to make pleasant conversation, but the air was tense. They kept looking over their shoulders now and then. Petra casually pulled down a strand of her hair and twiddled it in her fingers. They tensed, but pretended not to be bothered by it. Her red hair made them nervous...

Just like Jesse.

She needed to leave, "Excuse me?"

"Hmmm," they said in unison.

" I can't eat this," Petra said casually.

"Why not?"

"In my...country," Petra said slowly, "We have to eat our cheese and crackers with berries."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "Berries."

"Yes." Petra said, "Berries. Blue ones."

"Oh, well, um," Olivia stammers.

"We'll get some!" Axel finishes.

"Yes yes!" Olivia stands, "We'll be right back! Stay here!" she says cheerfully and joins her 'twin' in a berry hunt.

Petra waits a full twenty seconds, then stands and leaves the clearing. "Clever me," she hums to herself, pleased with her little deception. Now, to find a brown rabbit.

Moments after the ginger left however... A small trio heads up the path towards the -unknowingly- abandoned picnic

"You said she's with you?"

"Yes, we have her for a picnic."

"It was quite clever of us, we told her it was a traditional custom."

"Well very good, keep her there, keep her hidden and don't let anyone find her."

"What if _she_ already -"

"Dee, Dum, _she_ doesn't know. Not yet, and we have to keep it that way. Look, I'll find Cheshire, he'll get the girl where we need her to be. Just keep her occupied until I find him."

"But what if she tries to leave?"

"Don't let her. For all our sakes, don't let her leave."


	4. Bandersnatch

_Chapter 4_

 _Bandersnatch_

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was full of Petra trying to explain the things she wasn't...

"Serpent!"

"I'm not a serpent! I'm a girl, and I'm looking for a brown rabbit. Have you seen him?"

"SERPENT!"

"What kind of flower are you my dear?"

"I'm...not a flower.

"Weed! Weed! Get out Get out!"

"Now hold on just a -"

"We don't need weed's in our garden! Get out!"

"For the love of-" Petra stumbled out of the garden gates, slamming the wrought iron gates behind her. She briefly looked back between the vine wrapped bars, "I'm not a weed! "she spat, "And-and I hope the locusts get you!" She didn't stick around to hear the human-like flower's reaction, and continued her way down the trail.

This dream sucked.

"Notch, how am I ever going to figure my way out of here," she groaned. "Everyone is so damn weird."

"They're all like that really. The roses are the worst, all pomp and thorns. I think the most agreeable ones would be the pansies, but they usually faint around anything bigger than a beefly."

"Ugh- tell me about-"

Wait.

Petra looked sharply to her side, and the source of her new conversation partner.

Maya.

It was Maya, or, at least a mouse like version of her anyway. Atop the young female's head, sprouting out from her dark brown hair were two very large, very round, tan ears. They flicked around often, taking in the sounds of the forest. The whiskers around her little nose twitched and trembled, matching with each swing of the tan tail behind her.

"Whole forest is abuzz talkin about you." this new Maya said casually, as if she had known Petra a long time and they were merely talking about the weather. "New girl in town they said."

"I don't think we've met," Petra said coolly, thoroughly through with meeting the locals in her fever dream.

"Maya Dormouse." she said.

"Petra."

"Last name?"

Petra thought on this, "Well," should she give her last name?

"Petra Well, interesting."

"No, wait-"

"Anyway," Maya stopped, casually drawing out her rapier, the blade glinting in the hue of the forest. "You've been causing quite a stir you know that."

"You've mentioned," Petra sighed. "I'm just trying to find my friend and find my way home,"

"Only way is-"

"Queen Cassie Rose's way, yes I know."

Maya inspected her cautiously. "Hmmm, so you've heard about her already."

"Quite a few times yes," Petra answered, "But that's all I can figure. Jesse Brown Rabbit, wouldn't say much. And I couldn't get anything out of Dee and Dum and-"

"Dee and Dum!"

Petra stopped walking, confused by the sudden outburst. "Yeah? What about them?"

But Maya was still walking, mumbling to herself. Petra only was able to catch small bits of the Dormouse's words, "So they are out an about...That means..."

Petra darted after the female, "Hey! What's so special about Dee and Dum!"

Maya flipped back around, "A question for a question and an answer for answer!"

Petra froze, "What?" this whole place was now offically bonkers.

"Is your hair truly red?"

"What does that have to do with my question?"

"Do you not know the rules of the exchange?"

"You said a question for a question, and an answer for an answer," Petra replied.

"Then you know the rules."

Petra pulled off her helmet, "Yes. I have red hair."

Maya clapped her hands in delight. "Dee and Dum were right!"

"What did they say?"

"How did they react?"

"They were scared." Petra huffed.

"Never scared, Dee and Dum are never scared." Maya answered. She turned and walked briskly down the blue brick road. "Exchange is over, we must go!"

"Wait hold on," Petra grabbed Maya's arm. "Stop!"

The mouse turned, clearly irritated, "We don't have time."

"Yes we do!" Petra said angrily, "What is the big deal with having red hair? It is a completely normal hair color and I'm sure I'm not the only one who has it."

Maya stared at her with steely eyes, "Have _you_ seen red hair since you've arrived here?"

Petra paused, then the thought on it. Petra had seen quite a large group of curious characters since this whole thing had begun and the more she thought on it...No one had even the slightest tint of red on them. "No...Is it really that big a -"

"Shhh!"

"What?"

Maya was looking around the woods, ears turning rapidly. The forest was deathly quiet. "They're here."

"Who is?"

"Pumpkin Guard."

"What-"

A large ear splitting howl tore through the trees. It was so loud and so ferocious that the leaves themselves fell the ground as the trees shook.

"What was that?!"

The mouse cursed, "They have a Bandersnatch! We have to run!"

Petra started to follow the other female back down the road from which they came, "What the hell is a -"

Maya gasped and slid to a stop.

In the middle of the road, stood a tall gangly tree, which had not been there before. There were no leaves, and the white bark was covered in dark leopard like spots. The tree shuddered and contorted.

"Run!" Maya cried, bolting into the forest.

Petra watched as the tree shifted, melted and reformed until it was now the shape of a large white beast. Petra gaped at the creature, which was crossed between the form of a bulldog and a bear. Long white fur covered the body. Like the tree it was moments before, the fur was mottle in the dark spots, all the way down the long swishing tail. She eyed the multiple rows of snarling teeth on the beasts face and the dark intense eyes, saliva dripping down.

 _Ah hell._

The Bandersnatch roared, the forest shaking in fear, and charged.

Petra didn't move.

Maya was back, "What the great globs are you doing? Run girl!"

"It's a dream!" Petra snapped.

"WHAT?!"

"This isn't real!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Petra stared angrily at the advancing monster, "None of this is really happening. I _know_ I'm dreaming."

"RUN!"

 _It's just a dream, it's just a dream._

The Bandersnatch lunged and in that split second- Her confidence weakened.

 _What if it isn't though._

Petra felt a hard pull from her left, and she was yanked into the bushes, the claws of the animal grazing her arm during her last moment escape.

"AUGH!"

She crashed into the soft moss, looking swiftly up, as the Bandersnatch howled in pain. Maya was on the beast, rapier in hand, the blade had skewered the eyeball of the creature. IT bucked and twisted in pain, trying to through the mouse off.

If Maya was on the Bandersnatch, then who-

Petra was yanked to her feet, "I told you to stay put!"

"Jesse-"

The rabbit hastily shoved her away from the battle, "I've been looking everywhere! You need to leave-"

"I've been looking for you-"

"You need to go!" the male urged, flinching as a new sound tore through the turbulent roar of the animal. The heavy march of metal boots, and from the sounds of it, ad lot of them.

"Wait where do I-"

"Just run! Far as you can! "Jesse demanded," Don't trust anyone you haven't already met! Petra run and don't look back!"

Maya screamed.

"Run!" Jesse cried one last time, "I'll find you!" then the hare turned and rushed back towards the battle.

Petra watched him leave, and almost followed after. But then she stopped and looking down at her wounded and bleeding arm. The Bandersnatch had cut straight through her armor, as if it wasn't even there.

 _It's just a dream?_

Against her better judgment, Petra turned and began running. She gripped her wounded arm with her good hand, blood seeping through her fingers, the pain was nearly unbearable. More sounds came through, cries of alarm, and fear. Shouts of rage and anger. The forest was alive again, and it was frightened...

Petra ran and didn't look back.

* * *

 **Author's Section:**

 _I confused myself with the whole question for a question and answer for an answer bit. Maya was originally going to speak like that the whole time. But I decided I did not want to do that for the whole blasted story, even if this is a short one. Hahahaha_

 _I've been loving everyone's guesses for Cheshire, everyone's guesses have been amazing, but I'm afraid I can spoil it for you guys even though some of you asked very nicely. Sorry Ches didn't show up here, but he will soon I promise -that back there was a hint._

 _As usual, thank you so much for all the support. It means so much guys, thank you._


	5. Wizard of the Wood

_Chapter 5_

 _Wizard of the Wood_

* * *

A voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Ah-hem."

Petra yelped in surprise and fell off the giant mushroom from which she had been sitting and onto the mossy ground, "Ah!"

After running for what felt like hours, Petra had finally stopped, succumbing to exhaustion and the agonizing pain in her arm.

A dream shouldn't hurt you.

Well this one did.

She had stripped off her upper armor, inspecting the claw marks on her right arm. The bleeding had since stopped and she had managed to clean off the majority of the blood stain from a nearby creek. The wound wasn't deep, nor was it thick, honestly Petra had suffered worse. But the lines were irritated and red, dark lines swirled out underneath the skin and spread across the arm, like poison. It hurt like hell and she had been currently in the process of trying to clean it out when the strange voice startled her.

"Who...are...you?"

For the first time since she had stopped, Petra took a moment to inspect her surroundings and the source the mysterious voice. All around her were large thick oaks, of purple wood and black leaves. Dark green vines hung low to the ground from their branches and were accented by bright pink flowers with glowing yellow centers. Flittering through the air were green fireflies round as a golf ball and with a glow of starlight. They occasionally landed on florescent blue mushrooms, their tops pulsing upon any touch and their undersides a glittering gold, like golden dust had been pasted on them. Mutli colored smoke wove through the whole scene, mixing with the branches and settling in the green moss. It occasionally shifted and formed, and for the briefest of seconds Petra would see images. A rabbit was bounding, a cat appearing and vanishing, a top hat floating past, all gone within a blink of an eye and returning to normal-ish smoke.

It was almost magical.

"Who...are...you?"

Petra looked up. "Ivor?" she gaped.

Atop a large golden mushroom, mixing potions was Ivor. Or at least she _assumed_ it was Ivor. He dabbled in liquids of many colors the source of all the smoke. He was a massive multicolor robe, parts of the fabric floating about, like butterfly wings, while the main bulk of it draped around his mushroom pedestal. It looked almost like a caterpillar.

"No, I am Ivor, silly girl," the old man mumbled, "Who are _you?"_

"Petra," she answered, "I think. But I'm starting to question my sanity and this is really hurting my head."

"You," he said, "Are a terribly real thing in a terribly false world, and that I believe, is why you are in so much pain."

"So this is a dream?"

Ivor took a deep inhale, mixing a few potions, "... ... ... ... ... ... No."

"No? Then what?!"

"Something, much more...I suppose."

"Ugh," Petra leaned back on the mossy ground, resting against a mushroom stalk that lacked a cap, "Why is everything so upside down here?"

"Because it has always been the way of this world." Ivor hummed, "You...are not the first...visitor we've had. This place...it is familiar to you...and yet not."

"Such as?"

"I remind you of an Absolem."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"I was him once."

"What?"

"Wonderland it is constant...but the people." Ivor sighed blowing a puff of smoke away that transformed into spinning clock, "They come and go they are changed. Once...there was a Mad Hatter. Once...a white rabbit. Once...a Queen of Hearts...But now...There is none, there is no Absolem, or rabbit, or a mouse. I am Ivor Wizard of the Wood, but long ago Absolem used to reside here."

"What happened to change them?"

He looked at her, "You."

Petra blinked, "Me?"

"Wonderland...changes to its guests."

"Oh," Petra grinned, "So I am dreaming."

"No..."

"Ugh," she ran her hand over here eyes as Ivor went back to brewing, "This does not help."

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail? And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws." Ivor hummed to himself.

"Pardon?"

"Ask a question...and you shall...receive and answer," he said as if the random rhyme had never happened. "Perhaps...that will help."

Petra tugged on her bangs, "I don't know what would,"

"I think...you ... do."

She paused, staring at the dark locks in her vision, "My hair? Why is everyone afraid of my hair?"

"They are not afraid of you...they are afraid of _her,_ and what she might do."

"Who?"

A white wave of smoke formed into a jack o' lantern, a wisp of red turning into a rose that encased the pumpkin "Cassie Rose, the White Pumpkin Queen."

"Why?"

"Such questions, so many..."

"You told me to ask."

The male chuckled, "That, I did. I suppose it is time...you knew."

"Why is everyone afraid of Cassie Rose?"

"Long ago she was told something, something to make everyone fear her."

"What?"

Ivor looked at her eyes solemn, "That you would dethrone her."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Author's Section**

 _Everyone guessing has been a blast, but time to get you guys out of the dark! Stay tuned for the next chapter and see why Cassie Rose is out for blood!_

 _Thanks for the support, see you all soon!_

 **P.S. To those of you who pm'd me and mentioned this on tumblr.**

 _I am aware that Petra doesn't canonically have a mother, so saying her Mother has red hair is a little homage to my own Mom whom I inherited my own red hair from and am very proud of! :) Just to let you guys know._

 _I am also aware that this is nothing like the plot of any known Alice in Wonderland. That's because I'm making my own._

 _Thanks all!_


	6. The Tale of Cassie Rose

_Chapter 6_

 _The Tale of Cassie Rose_

* * *

"What?! When was this established?!" Petra gaped, "Why in the world does she think I'm going to over throw her?!"

"It was prophesied,"

"When?!"

"Oh..." Ivor settled down, casually adjusting potion bottles, "An age or so ago."

"Tell me. I need more details than that."

"Are you...sure? It is a...fairly...long...story." Ivor waved some smoke away, "I can tell...my speed...is not...efficient for you."

"I think you're doing it on purpose really," Petra looked over her shoulder, "As long as that bander what's it called doesn't come, I can hear it out. I need to know if I'm going to get out of here."

"It's called a Bandersnatch," Ivor said grimly, "He belongs to the Queen. But...he will not find you here. My magic is strong enough...for now..."

Petra settled uneasily back against her mushroom cushion, "Okay then, tell the story."

Ivor flicked his wrist, all while casually resting back against a smaller mushroom that grew out of the large one. At the flick of his wrist all the smoke in the potions concentrated around the Wizard, swirling into images to match his story. "...Long ago...we had a King." the images showed a regal man, with a dashing smile. Petra felt a weird sensation of happiness as the smoke King waved her way. "He was a good man. Wonderland was at peace...All the creatures and the people...were happy under his reign. But I assume you know this is no longer the case..."

Petra nodded.

"He had two children...A much older son, who took on the title as Prince of Flame...Even though his power was great he used it benevolently...All the people adored him."

The smoke adjusted to the image of the Prince, who wielded fire in his hands, but quickly snuffed it out to allow a fairy to land in his palm.

"He was once temperamental...but coming to understand the power he possessed changed his ways..."

"And the other child?" Petra asked.

"I think you know..."

The prince vanished and a young small girl took his place, "Cassie Rose?"

"Yes...She had no title then, but was simply the Princess...She adored her older brother, and they were as close as a feather to a bird, or a scale to a fish." The prince reappeared scooping his sister up in his and spinning her around, their affection clear for one another.

"But you see...the princess was as hot headed as her brother, yet never...learned." Ivor said sadly. "As they grew older, the Prince grew more beloved by the people. He was to be there king one day and he always tried his best to please them...But the princess...she began to strike fear into all who crossed her path..."

"One day...the Prince announced his betrothal to a fine woman, the Duchess of Redstone..." An elegant lady appeared, and the Prince stepped away from the devastated Princess and into the arms of his love, "They were deeply in love with another. But the Princess...she grew into such a jealous hatred."

"She took possession of a magical artifact..The rare White Pumpkin..."

Petra watched the normal looking pumpkin float past her head, "And that's where she got her name I take it?"

"Yes..."

"What happened next?"

Petra cringed at what came next, "At the Prince's coronation, Cassie overthrew the kingdom and struck her Father down abusing the magic of the pumpkin." The King fell in an overwhelming fury of vines and plants. "She banished the Duchess back to Redstone and as for the Prince...he was never seen again. Cassie has been ruling as the White Pumpkin Queen ever since..."

The smoke cleared away for the moment, leaving a sad looking wizard behind.

"Oh..." Petra wrapped her arms around her knees, "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It was many ages...ago."

"I don't see how this means she is after me, or what is has to do with my hair and it's color."

Ivor summoned up more smoke, "All who are asked the question will admit...that the Queen in beautiful,...even if it is only skin deep. She took great pride in her appearance...But her red hair was her finest quality..."

"Kay?"

"Shortly after her reign began...Cassie Rose came to me...as I was once the Kings seer. She...wanted to know if her rule would be as long...and as prosperous...as her fathers." Ivor sighed, "I predicted...that while her rule would indeed be long...one day...Someone with red hair far fairer than hers and with a color as vibrant as flame...would raise an army and overthrow her..."

"Oh, well that explains it-"

"I wish I had only seen what would happen next."

Petra looked at the wizard, startled by the overwhelming grief in his eyes. Ivor turned the scene to a pristine village, "The Queen...flew into such a rage...Her hatred, her vanity, her jealousy...Her magic became corrupt as did the White Pumpkin."

Petra watched as an army swarmed into the now panicking village, the once pristine White Pumpkin hovering over and twisting into a terrifying jack o lantern.

"She attacked the very heart of Wonderland itself...all who were ill fated with red hair were taken...and absorbed."

A girl was dragged by Petra kicking and screaming as she was pulled into the gaping maw of the White Pumpkins and its vines. As the poor girl vanished into the void and warrior exited the pumpkin, the body composed entirely out of vines and root, a jack o' lantern for a head. Petra felt her heart slow and the color drain from her face.

"Cassie took them all...the color of red hair was outlawed. All who were discovered...joined the others..." Ivor sighed, "It has been many years since we've seen red hair other than the Queen's...Yet...here you finally are..."

Petra scrambled up, ignoring the pain in her arm as she swatted the smoke away. "Wait hold on, how do you know it's me?! I'm not even a from Wonderland!"

"There have been many signs..." Ivor explained, "You hair...being the first..."

"I'm not going to fight a war," Petra pressed, "That's insane! Look I really want to help but I'm not going to kill someone I've never met, who's never done anything to me."

"If she finds you...she will kill you...she does not care..."

"Ugh!" Petra turned away from the man, staring frustrated at the unforgiving forest past the magical haven, "I did _not_ sign up for this when I tried to find a way home..."

"The Queen's way..."

"Is the only way, yes I've been told a few times."

"You do not understand...Petra...the ruler of Wonderland is tied to the magic of it...No one can leave... No one...can...decide their fate...we are all her prisoners..."

Petra looked over her shoulder, at the village frozen in time and all the terrified people fleeing their great ruler. "She's hurt a lot of people hasn't she?" she asked softly.

Ivor looked own, "Yes..."

She stared sadly at the smoke a little longer, "Well then," she reached down, grabbing her helmet and her chest plate, "I'm stuck here, that is now a confirmed fact."

"Yes..."

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time," she pulled on her gear, "Might as well help out since I'm here."

"Are you...sure?" the wizard asked, though a grin tugged at his lips, "It could kill you..."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Petra said again. "You're asking for my help, and I'm going to give it." she leaned down for a moment, and tightened the straps on her boots, before rising back up. "What do I need to do?"

"I do think this is where I join in." a third voice cut through the air as silk.

Petra turned, staring at a set of glittering green eyes and a dashing white smile. Ivor didn't seem startled of concerned by the new guest. "Worry not child...he is a friend...

"Allow me to introduce myself." The voice purred.

A figure stepped out, purple stripped tail swirling around his legs, it brushed softly against the two long knives on either side of his hips.

"I am Cheshire."

* * *

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _There, haha, know you know!_

 _Good job the AmberShadow for being the closest guess! Very perceptive! Bravo!_

 _See you guys soon!_


	7. Upelkuchen

_Chapter 7_

Upelkuchen

* * *

Petra almost laughed, _almost._

Dream or not, this whole world was wacky and some things just struck her funny. Having the infamous Cheshire cat - whose personality was mischievous, sly, and instigating - be embodied in the form of Aiden was just too humorous to her.

Aiden bowed, tail swishing between his legs. His ears poked out of thick dark locks, shifting every which way and listening for the things his eyes could not see, "Aiden Cheshire at your service."

"Petra," she managed to mumble out.

Aiden looked at her, his unnatural green eyes slit like a cat's, "Does this humor you?"

Very much, she thought. Whenever she got back to Aiden's - her Aiden's that is - she would tease him with this. Very light teasing of course, they were on good terms now due to a intense jungle adventure. But that was a story she didn't wish to share at the moment, "You remind me of someone I know."

"Nowhere near as dashing I'm sure." Aiden said, he vanished with a whiff of smoke. It took Petra a second to find him again, knowing that the original Cheshire had the ability to come and go at will. She spotted him again reappearing on a large mushroom next to Ivor's. The glowing blue cap pulsing as his feet touched down.

"What...brings...you...here?" Ivor hummed out.

"Trouble, my good wizard" Aiden answered, "Unfortunately. The forest seems to be all abuzz about a lovely red headed girl in the wood." He raised an eyebrow at Petra, "And here she is. You're hard to find you know that, and I pride myself in finding things."

"You were looking for me?"

He smiled a wide grin, canines flashing in the firefly light, "Jesse Brown Rabbit sends his regards."

She relaxed, "Oh good, last thing I need is someone else chasing me."

"I have informed her... as to why," Ivor said.

"Then she knows how much trouble she's in."

"I haven't even been here that long," Petra frowned.

The cat's eyes glinted again, "It doesn't take much. You've gotten a lot of people out and about, and that makes the White Queen worried. In fact, I've heard even Dee and Dum are on the move and they haven't left their silly picnic in _ages."_ He grinned, "The Queen has also released her precious Bandersnatch, someone I see you've already met."

Petra hadn't realized she was fiddling with the straps around her arm; she quickly let go, "Yes,"

"Allow me," He disappeared, reappearing before her this time with a handkerchief in hand, he reached for her injured arm. Petra took a step back and Aiden gave her a look, "It'll fester if not treated by someone of my talents," he grabbed her wrist gently, "Now let me look at it." he blew his breath on it, and before she could protest; a cold sensation covered the wound and he tied the cloth over it, "There, that should do it for now."

"You...haven't moved much...yourself...Cheshire." Ivor oozed out, "No one has seen you...leave the Duchess's house...in many many years..."

"Do you know the Duchess? The Duchess of Redstone?" Petra asked.

"There is only one." he answered.

"And you must...take Petra...to her..." Ivor said.

The cat huffed, "Figures. I'm not a filthy dog who fetches and returns Ivor."

"You will...find your...efforts...rewarded."

"Pfft," Aiden turned to the Wizard, arms crossed, "She'll be too easily spotted, the Queen has released the Jubjub Bird, and as much as I love a good bird, a Jubjub is not one of them."

Jubjub? Petra thought.

Ivor thought for a moment, and casually reached into his robes, pulling out two slices of mushrooms, "Then use these."

The cat must have been impressed by whatever the mushroom's meant, because he whistled, "Those are fine quality upelkuchen mushroom's Ivor..."

"I've been...saving them." He handed them to Aiden, "This one makes her taller, this one...smaller."

"Very well, I'll take her to the Duchess," he turned, sticking once out to Petra, "Here, eat it."

"I don't take strange foods," Petra bluntly stated, "And if I know Wonderland, that right there will either turn me into a giant, or an ant."

"Pssh," Aiden scoffed, "I'd hardly say _ant,_ more like a horse fly."

She frowned.

Aiden frowned back, "We need to get you to the Duchess without being seen. This is the only way. Unless you want to fight the Bandersnatch again, I think you might want to eat this."

She glanced at Ivor, the wizard nodded encouragingly, "Go...ahead...child..."

"Fine," Petra took the mushroom, which was about the size of her palm.

"Ah, ah, ah, little bite," Aiden warned, "Lest you actually become an ant."

Petra took a small bite, a nibble at best, and quickly returned the bitter tasting food back to Aiden, "So what next?"

"That next," he said smugly.

The next thing Petra knew the ground was rushing up to meet her. "Ahhh!"

Aiden kneeled down and caught her in the palm of his hand, just before she fell onto the now massive rolls of moss, "You're so cute, you're like my own personal mouse."

"I'm not you mouse!" Petra huffed, "Besides, cat's eat mice."

Aiden simply smiled, and then glanced towards the giant mushroom, "Very fine food Ivor, her clothes even shrunk."

"I've...only...make the...best..."

Petra took a moment to inspect herself, she was now roughly four inches tall, the world around her much much larger. She glanced up at Aiden from his hand, "Thanks for the catch."

"I'd have hated to pick you out of the moss," He replied. He turned to Ivor, "There, now I'll take her, happy."

"Mmmm... pleasantly...so."

Aiden huffed, and lifted Petra up onto his shoulder, "Thank the Wizard," he whispered, "He's risking a lot to help you," he mumbled on, "and frankly so am I."

Petra waved to Ivor, "Thanks for your help!" she hollered.

Aiden's ear tucked down, "Ouch! He can still hear you if you talk normally."

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, "Thank you Ivor, I'll help everyone here I promise."

"We'll meet...again...soon."

With that, Aiden turned, Petra clinging to his shirt collar, and exited Ivor's garden.

"Are you sure I can't call you little mouse?"

"No."

* * *

 ** _Author's Section:_**

 _Congrats on everyone who guessed the identity of the Cheshire! Haha, see you all soon!_

 _I love all the guessing everyone is doing! It makes me smile, we still have the March Hare, the Hatter and the Duchess to introduce and many more so feel free to guess! Let me know who your favorite Wonderland characters are! I'm curious :]_

 _Thanks for all of your support guys it means so much to me!_


	8. Damn Patrols!

_Chapter 8_

 _Damn Patrols!_

* * *

When Petra next had sentient thought, it was still dark out. She felt warm and smothered, able to feel the body temperature cloth against both sides of her and the sway of Cheshire's body with each step he took.

"It's still night, are you kidding?"

"No my little mouse, it is early morning. You simply fell asleep and I put you in my pocket. I had no desire to search for you if you fell off."

Petra shimmied up past the mushrooms - the ones from Ivor - and poked her head out of Aiden Cheshire's vest pocket, "Oh?" she blinked in the bright morning sun, "Alrighty then...And stop calling me little mouse!"

Cheshire let out a toothy grin and ducked a low riding branch. "Feeling well rested I hope?"

"Yeah," Petra climbed up onto Aiden's shoulder and took a moment to absorb her surroundings. The woods had opened up significantly, large oaks spread out, and a large wide path on which Aiden currently walked. "Are we not there yet?"

"We're just a little over halfway. The Redstone Province is on the other side of Wonderland coming from the Wizard's Wood. We have to cross the Rabbit Burrows and make our way around the White Queen's capital."

"Why still so far?"

Aiden frowned, "I'm afraid rushing would cause trouble."

Petra frowned back, "Taking are time might be an issue. Last I checked everyone seems pretty adamant that Cassie has got to go."

"Look up," the other said, not taking his eyes off the path.

Petra glanced up, eyeing the azure blue sky and large fluffy clouds. "Kay?"

"Do you see that speck? Straight above us?"

Petra squinted, "Yes."

"That's the Queen's Jubjub bird. He's very big, and very nasty, and one of the Queen's aerial spies. He's been following us - well _me_ since last night."

Petra went to slide off of Aiden's shoulder, "Can he see me?!"

"No, lucky us. Ivor was clever to shrink you down," Aiden explained, "You see, the Jubjub bird is more of a stalker than a hunter. He can follow just fine, but he can't see as well as a hawk. Anything smaller than a fox is invisible to him - unfortunately for him."

"Oh...But why can't we go faster?"

"I've established a reputation for taking my time," he answered, "If I rush, they know I'm after something or trying to get somewhere. If I started whisking now, half the forest full of the Queen's spies would know it."

"She has that many?"

"She's had time to get that many."

Petra leaned back, "How long has Cassie been Queen?"

"One hundred seventeen thousand and one hundred sixty five days." Aiden said.

"Which is-"

"The White Queen has been in charge for a little over three hundred and twenty years...If you must know."

Petra's eyes went, " _Three hundred_ \- she's been alive _that_ long?!"

"Do people not rule as long from where you come from?"

Petra scoffed, "They don't really rule where I come from. Besides, they don't even _live_ that long. She's been torturing everyone for three hundred years?"

"If you count her time during the old King's reign, much longer."

"Sweet Notch..." Petra trailed off, then, "How old does that make you?"

Aiden was silent for a moment, "Much older than I used to be," he said softly.

His statement confused her, but before Petra could ask, Aiden took a slight dip into a ditch, his entire body tilting. Petra quickly grabbed onto his collar, careful not to fall off.

That's when she spotted the scars.

Petra closely examined the back of the cat's neck, faint amongst the tan skin, were thin jagged lines disappearing underneath the collar. "Hey Aiden what's-

"Shhh!" he said suddenly, freezing in place.

Petra stiffened.

A howl echoed in the woods.

"There is a blood hound in the woods! Quick! Back into the pocket!" Aiden reached up, "Damn patrols!"

"Wait?! What's going- Woah!" Petra was plucked up and quickly dropped into the vest pocket the same second the sound of horses and clanking armor reached her ears.

Stumbling around in her hiding place, Petra struggled to get upright shoving the two slices of upelkuchen mushrooms aside. She felt Aiden shift, almost lean back, the pocket became darker as shade cast over them. She concluded he must be up against a tree.

One good thing about being three inches tall, she quickly discovered that it was fairly easy to see through the microscopic weave of the fabrics. What looked pretty solid to the normal eye, opened up a whole new view for her - literally.

Shoving a particular strand to her left, Petra peeked out, it was still fairly hazy, like looking through smoke, but she still managed to see some of the forest. A singular horse rounded the corner, followed by a large patrol of - what she assumed - were pumpkin soldiers.

 _I think I would have preferred it to be the heart cards,_ she thought.

What she could make out through the fabric was an unnerving sight. The pumpkin soldiers, all equal in height, stood a whopping seven feet tall easy. Their entire bodies were composed entirely of thick tight pumpkin vines, varying in colors from green, dark green, to even black. On the top of each set of vines shoulders was an off white Jack O' Lantern. They were completely expressionless, an unknown glow came from within the pumpkins skulls, lighting up the eyes and the mouth. They were equipped with dark silver armor, covering most of their bodies. Even the horse which was composed entirely out of vines was armored up, bearing the insignia of a pumpkin wrapped in a red rose.

Creepy.

"Why Captain Winslow, what brings you my way?" Aiden spoke up.

 _Winslow?!_

"I've been hearing a many disturbing things Cheshire," came a voice from atop the horse, Petra couldn't see past the horses leg's; Aiden's body position wasn't completely facing the group, "According to some sources, you've been moving about quite a lot as of late."

"Oh you know me Captain," Aiden chuckled, "I'm always trying to get the gossip."

"Then I suppose you've heard the news."

"Depends. Is it the same news you've been hearing?"

There was a feral growl, "Cut the chase Cheshire, there is a red haired female in the woods, and you know it!"

Aiden paused, "Ah so it is true then. I mean, I've heard the gossip, but nothing _substantial._ I suppose with you out here looking, then it must be true."

"She was last seen fleeing towards the Wizard's Wood. Have you come across her?"

"Well as you can see Captain, I am not going in the direction of the Wizard's Wood. I don't think our paths would be crossing."

"Wait," a new voice cut in.

She felt Aiden stiffen slightly, "Torque, how...pleasant to see you again."

Wait, Torque, as in Torque Dawg?!

Petra struggled to see through the fabric, spotting a dog - a blood hound - trot past the horse. Then as if by magic, the dog turned into a human, still sporting the hound ears and tail, but human all the same. He looked exactly like Torque, one of the Youtubers from her last adventure.

Torque approached Aiden, nose twitching. "You smell off today Cheshire."

"It must be the little mouse I'm saving in my pocket," Aiden said dryly.

Torque sniffed again, "No...not a mouse."

"What are you hiding Cheshire!" Winslow demanded.

The cat huffed, " Fine! If you must know..."

Petra's heart went into over drive as fingers dived into her hiding place. Aiden scowled beyond the confines of the pocket, "After all the good work I've done for the Queen you still don't trust me. I'm offended."

Cheshire works for the White Queen?!

He was going to hand her over!

* * *

 **Author's Section:**

 _And we're back. Thank you all for being patient with me. I am now back to a typing maniac. Thank you all so much for your support and understanding with my message. The emotional support has been completely unexpected, I truly have been blessed with some of the best of the best in readers. Thank you._

 _I'm sorry I had to write something as unfortunate as that ,but I just had to confront it, I didn't want to see you guys fighting. I'm not mad at anyone, or upset with anyone either. I was upset with myself, because I let it get to that point, But we've handled it, and I've missed you all, and I can't wait to get back into this adventure with you!_

 _ ***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS*** A side note to my readers ( don't worry nothing serious) Some of you (those newer to my works) , having been leaving MCSM one shot requests in stories other than my One-Shot fic. Which I find a little funny, and a little strange. Seriously, I just got one on an old old Sonic the Hedgehog OC fic that I have on hiatus. Now I'm not bothered by it. But I've shut off the alerts to those stories that are no longer active and or are complete. So I don't get the email alert. I've managed to catch a few, but I'd rather not have to check all my works for reviews daily. I've had to remove the already posted reviews from the stories, because they are not relevant to them. Don't worry I've gotten them written down and on the waiting list, they will be made. But for future stories, could you guys possible leave the requests on the request focused story? haha. Please and thank you._

 _Anyway, thank you all so much again, I missed you guys! Let's get this party train back on the road with a awful cliffhanger! Yeah!_

 _See you soon!_


	9. Fashionably Late

_Chapter 9_

 _Fashionably Late_

* * *

Petra sank down to the bottom of the pocket, trying her best to be swallowed into the fabric, but no such luck. Aiden's hand still came in, digging deep into his vest.

 _That Bastard! He's a traitor; I can't believe I trusted him! Why did Ivor let me go with him?! Does he not know Cheshire works for the Queen?!_

Aiden's finger tips brushed against her chest, she kicked the middle finger, trying to keep him back. But what good was a three inch person against a much larger hand?

But suddenly, Aiden's hand adjusted, pulling away from Petra and wrapping around the mushrooms. What was he doing?

"Ah, there it is."

Confused, Petra stared at the digits. What was Cheshire planning? His hand seemed to linger there, slowly going up.

Wait! He wasn't betraying her, he was trying to tell her something.

Mushrooms, what was important about the mushrooms?

"Why so slow Cheshire!"Torque demanded.

"Calm yourself you filthy mutt, before I shrink you down to size."

Shrink... _shrink!_ Grow! The mushroom's can grow and shrink her! Without the growing mushroom, who knows how long she'd be stuck like this! Petra lunged forward, and grabbed a handful from the growth inducing one and tore a chunk off. It wasn't a very large handful, considering her own hand wasn't that large to begin with. She now had a chunk about the size of her fist, which equaled to about crumb in the normal standards.

She just hoped it was enough.

Aiden felt the tug and pulled the rest of his hand out. "Here you are Torque."

"You know upelkuchen food is strictly forbidden." Winslow snarled, "It is the law."

"Would it help me if I said, I had them before the law," Aiden said thoughtfully.

Petra watched as Torque sniffed the food, "He's right, these are old. Before the Queen's Reign-"

Winslow snarled, and Torque flinched, "I- I mean, these were made during the Turmoil Ages."

The horse approached closer and it's passenger got off. Finally Petra got a good look at Winslow. He was part human, part cat, same as Aiden. But unlike Aiden, his skin was covered in the same patchwork colors as his ear and tail, and his entire body seemed to be covered in a fine layer of fur. Overall, Winslow was more cat that human. And he looked twice as mean, peridot green eyes which were marked by a grisly scar right over his left eye. They were three jagged lines that started at the corner of his forehead and wove down past the eye and to the jaw. He actually only had one eye, the other the one with the scar, was covered by a white leather eye patch, marked with the insignia of the Queen.

Winslow sniffed the mushrooms. His lips curled in disgust, and he spat. Crushing the mushrooms in his hands he cast them to the ground, "So old they probably don't even work." He looked back up, "But tell me Cheshire, what were you doing with these?"

"I've always had them," Aiden replied, his voice as smooth as silk, "You never know when you might need to shrink down. Mice are dreadfully hard to catch when they go into their little burrows."

"And the growth, I wonder?"

"Well I need to get bigger again don't I?"

The other male hissed and slammed his hand into Aiden's shoulder, pinning the male against the tree. The smaller male yelped in a mix of surprise and discomfort.

"I don't believe you!"

"I haven't seen a red haired girl," Aiden pressed, "I would have reported it."

Petra looked up to see a hand with well manicured claws come up to Cheshire's throat, "You know the consequences if you don't." Winslow hissed, "Tell me then Cheshire, if you weren't going to the Wizard's Woods, and if you weren't looking for the girl, then where, pray tell, were you going? It wouldn't happen to be the Duchess would it?"

"I ... Was on my way to Hatters,"

The other snorted, "Hatters?! Why in Wonderland would you go there? Last I checked, you've had nothing to do with each other for the past age."

Aiden shoved Winslow off, "Unlike _you,_ Captain, Hatter doesn't hold a grudge."

"The Hatter may be insane," the older male hissed, "But he's sane enough to stay away from you."

"I'm. Going. To. The. Hatters." the Cheshire snarled. "And you've made me late for tea. I can't even be fashionably late now."

There was a moment of tense silence, then Winslow raised a clawed hand as if to strike, then "Very well," With that the captain turned on his heel, and gracefully mounted the horse. "I'm warning you Cheshire. You _will_ report in if you find the girl. Remember, I caught you once, I'll do it again."

Aiden said nothing.

"Troops, move it!"

Torque roughly stepped past Aiden, bumping him, "Watch your back."

"Same to you."

Turning into a hound, Torque let out a howl and led the chase onward. Then the patrol quickly moved on, after the girl with the red hair, unaware that she was right there.

Petra let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and Aiden pushed off of the tree. She poked her head out of the pocket, "Are you alright?"

"Don't speak," he hushed voice barely above a whisper lips hardly moving. "The captain has hearing as sharp as a sword, stay in the pocket."

Petra reluctantly slid down into the pocket, and proceeded to wait. Finally, after what felt like hours, Aiden spoke up.

"Alright, you can come out now."

Petra climbed out, and settled onto Aiden's shoulder, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked tersely.

"For not turning me in, I thought you were."

"Hmmm,"

Petra paused, "So...Is Winslow, important to the Queen?"

"Yes. Captain Winslow is a cat, like me, but he is able to turn into a giant cat, unlike myself. He's the Queen's closest confidant, and her hand. When she wants something done, and she wants it done bloody, she sends him to do it. Be grateful I found you my little mouse before he did, or you'd be dead already."

"On a scale of one to ten how dangerous is he?"

"What an odd question."

"Cheshire, is he dangerous?"

"...Yes."

"He said he caught you before, what did he mean -"

"We got in a scrap once long ago nothing more." Aiden said quickly, "He's still sore over the matter and tries to talk himself up when he gets the chance."

Petra found his tone a bit odd but she didn't press. "And Torque?"

"An annoying filthy dog."

"Ah." Petra looked over her shoulder, noting that the sun was in a different angle than earlier "We're not going the same way as we were before."

"Aren't you the observant one."

"Cheshire," she warned.

"The Jubjub bird is still following, and I _did_ say I was going to Hatters."

"It sounds like you two have issues,"

Aiden bared a toothy grin, "Not at all, he's just a little, ah, mad."

"'Mad' as in insane or 'mad' as in angry with you.

He didn't answer her question, instead plucked her up, "Now, back into the pocket. We're almost there and we don't need to startle him with that dashing hair of yours my little mouse."

Ignoring the irritating pet name, Petra reached down and grabbed her helmet from the bottom of the pocket and put it on. Then straightening she hooked her arm around the fabric, so able to see above the hem.

Aiden ducked into an overgrown grove, and stepped over a fallen sign. _Hatter's_ it read, in swirly faded red ink. Large rose bushes grew up and over them, wrapping tightly around broken arches and climbing posts. Aiden swung open a rusty old gate, glints of silver still peeking out amongst the decay. It swung open with a loud screech, echoing down the path.

Just beyond the shaded grove there was a faint merry tune.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at..."

"Here we are," Aiden whispered.

He stepped out with Petra in tow, into a open clearing. The fabulous gardens circling the property were now faded and overgrown with weeds. The stone path leading to the large old house was cracked and missing stones. The house itself had a hole in the roof, the door hanging by one hinge, and the windmill connected to the building clearly no longer turned.

In the center of the vast clearing was a twenty foot long, oak table. With dozens of chairs, all in various heights and girth lined along the length of it. The table and its cloth were covered in a very good number of tea pots, tea cups, platters, and displays of food of all shorts shapes and colors. Compared to the rest of the scene the table and it's accessories were a grand sight indeed.

It was the Mad Hatter's famous tea party.

Already seated at the table all the way on the opposite end, were two guests, the source of the song. Petra recognized Maya immediately, happily swinging her rapier as she sang about bats. She couldn't identify the other person from the distance, but judging by the large black rabbit ears atop his head. Petra concluded it wasn't Jesse, but perhaps the March Hare. However the only thing off, was the large chair at the very head of the table that was empty.

She watched as Aiden's eyes focused immediately on the chair, and his ears twitch.

"Where is the Hatter-" Petra began.

"You...are too late to be even fashionable.

Aiden and Petra turned their backs to the party. Petra felt her jaw drop.

"Hello Hatter," Aiden said.

* * *

 _Author's Section_

 _He's coming soon._

 _Okay, um, haha...I thought I just covered this topic..._

 _At MilkandCookies._

 _This is not the request for one shots fic. That honorary title belongs to "The Stories That Define Us." I know your new, at least I haven't had anyone review with that username before, so I'm just letting you know. I do not take requests on my other fics. Just the one ^^^^ above that I just mentioned._

 _Also, lack of alerts on my email is not due to issues with my email. It is because stories I no longer work on or have completed, I have SHUT THE ALERTS OFF TO. I don't want to get messages from those stories so I simply disabled them. It's not an email issue. Haha._

 _Just so you know._

 _I also, unfortunately, because you are an Anon I have to post this here. Am not comfortable using a prompt set in a insane asylum. I can handle horror and gore, but Asylum for the mentally ill or insane is not a topic I can do. I'm really really sorry._

 _Thanks to everyone who is still reading! Gonna see you soon!_


End file.
